


Punished

by Livedliveswilllive



Category: Chris Kendall - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livedliveswilllive/pseuds/Livedliveswilllive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is the sub of the Kendall house, although after Dan had failed to impress he was sent to the infamous Phil Lester to be punished.</p><p>~Discontinued~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished

Everyone who was anyone in the BDSM world knew exactly who Phil Lester was. He was tall, one of the tallest, he always dressed smart, clothing always neatly pressed and he always found a way to wear his luxury, whether it be in rings, badges, clothing, even his glasses. It was said, that even Phil made the famous Pj Liguori submit to him, but nobody could make Phil submit to them. You would never ever see Phil at another Dom's feet. Dan worked at the Kendall mansion, as a genuine slave and also a sexual slave. It was really only him there, and any other Sub or Dom Chris decided to invite in. Dan knew Phil was here to inspect him today due to failing a report. That's how it worked, the submissive were filmed regularly and marked, and their scores sent back to the school where they trained. (A school for training Sub's), of which Phil happened to run, the best in the World and the one Dan attended. Oh how special and privileged you must be, to be allowed at Lester's feet. Dan was then called in, and Chris followed. Dan only went into the examining room of the Kendall mansion once every six months. There was a fireplace, big red sofa, and many toys; in overall the room was as beautiful as any other. It looked like it belonged it Buckingham palace. Lester was sat at the desk, on the computer, looking smart as always, a riding crop sat comfortably at the front of the desk. Chris hand over Dan's score sheet as Dan stands dead still in the middle of the room. "He failed. Bad posture, slacking, and speaking back to Master and Cumming without permission, he did not even ask." Chris informed Phil, "Whining while spanked, and general disgusting behaviour," he informed him before leaving. Dan bow his head, he Dan was stark naked, aside from the collar sat tightly on his neck with a leather leash in the first D ring. He also knew Phil and Chris were friends, and had been for a while, for a very long time, actually, which meant only one thing. Phil would not hold back on punishing him for what he had done.

 

Phil frowned before looking up and over in Dan's direction, looking at his body up and down, taking in every curve and muscle that was on his body. Phil stood up from his seat, his riding crop in hand, gently smacking it across his hand as he walked towards Dan, getting a closer look at the man's body. He smirked a little as he started to circle Dan's body, running the end of the crop over the younger boys body teasingly. "You know there is no excuses for your behaviour right Daniel?" He asked in a low voice, one brow raised. "Kneel for me, proper posture and all. Show me full respect, show me how good of a submissive you can be" Phil hissed, pushing him down onto the ground so Dan was kneeling at Phil's feet. "Back straight, body symmetrical. I know you can do it, I've seen you be a good submissive before".

Dan felt a shiver go up his spine as he felt Phil's crop run across his body. It was this kind of sensation he missed, this atmosphere that Phil could create by doing nothing more then walking. The way Phil's eyes drilled into his skin turned him on more then you could imagine. Don't get him wrong, Chris was a good master, but he had nothing on Phil. He quickly got himself into proper poisson for Phil, kneeling in front of him with back straight, knees slightly apart for access and hands rested on them. He knew he had gotten lazy, it wasn't like he was that dumb but being here with Phil made him realise there was a reason behind his laziness and that simply put was, he was bored. Chris liked routine and schedules while Phil preferred letting things happen as they happened, which was the kind of environment that had made him fall in love with being a sub in the first place. He couldn't say those things out loud of course, he didn't want to speak ill of Chris when there was really nothing wrong with him. Just maybe not quiet Dan's cup of tea, which he knew now.

Phil smirked and nodded in approval at how Dan instantly got himself in the correct position. "Good boy" he praised slight thought he definitely was not going to let Dan get off that easy. Phil continued running his crop over Dan's body, this time running the crop up and down Dan's inner thighs before drawing his crop back and letting it slap the inside of his right thigh. After he hit him with the crop he walked around behind him, grabbing Dan by the leash, pulling it back slightly so Dan was looking straight in front of him thanks to the force. "I'm going to give you one chance to tell me every single thing that you have done wrong. I will know when you're lying and every time lie you will be receiving another hit. I want you up and bent over the desk, your ass up in display for me to hit every time that you lie or whenever I wish. Do you understand?" He hissed, leaning down so he was talking into Dan's ear". Once he was done explaining the rules, he removed his hand from Dan's leash before grabbing his hair, forcing him to stand up, walk over to the desk and bend over it. Phil rubbed his hand over Dan's exposed ass, smirking a little bit at the sight "you may begin".

Dan flinched slightly at the hit he was given, but being sure not to react to much to the stinging sensation. He listened closely as Phil spoke to him, feeling his heart rate rise as he spoke. Was he going to be able to get away with not telling Phil his new realisation or would he know that he was holding something back? nonetheless he quickly bent over the desk, not that he had much of a choice as he was forced by Phil's hand. He took in a deep breath and started to speak "I've been lazy, sit" he said softly "I've been lazy with my posture and slacking off in my duties to my master. I speak back to him and cum without his permission. Overall I've just be very lazy with my duties to serve my master" he finished quickly, hoping to god Phil couldn't tell there was something more to it then his laziness, even if he had only just realised it himself it was still right there, just below his surface.

Phil nodded, not letting his hand leave Dan's ass. "And why have you been so lazy hm? Why Don't you tell Sir why you have been such a bad submissive". Phil pinched the kiss of Dan's ass slightly, he always did love just how easily Dan's skin marked up. Easily bruised skin was always something that turned him on like crazy. "After you've told me why you have been a bad submissive, I'm going to give you a spank for every wrong doing you have done over this period. You're going to count every single spank you receive and if you mess up, I'll start all over again. Are we understood Daniel?"

He smirked waiting for Dan to nod in agreement "Alright Daniel, start talking. I do not have all day to be dealing with your shit" he spoke harshly

 

Dan gave a small nod "I understand" he said softly, giving a tiny whimper at Phil's harshness although his cock did jump slightly at the sound. "I" he started, taking in a huge breath and closing his eyes tightly, he was so scared at how Phil would react, he and Chris were friends for gods sake "I don't like Chris" he finally blurted out, feeling his body tense up as he awaited Phil's reaction, his only guess was that it had to be a big reaction, he'd just admitted to not liking someone Phil was friends with, someone that Phil had trusted, someone that Phil had thought would be a good fit for Dan, but there was only silence and that just aided to Dan's fear.

Phil frowned at what Dan had said, not liking Dan's attitude at all. He drew his riding crop back again, giving Dan a loud and painful slap across his ads so Dan knew he wasn't very pleased with his answer at all. "And why don't you like Christopher Danuel

Daniel? I picked him specially just for you and you have disrespected not only him but Me by saying you do not like my choices" he hissed harshly "apologise. Right now to not only me but to Christopher".

Dan flinched and gasped at the sharp stinging. He knew that was going to happen "Because is very big on routine, on schedules and I get bored by it, sir." He said softly "I know there are subs out there who probably enjoy that but it is not my cup of tea sir." He spoke honestly now, although he was scared of what Phil would do "I become bored in the environment that he creates, I much prefer an environment like yours where anything can happy at any time." He took a deep breath and whimpered softly "I am sorry for disrespecting you and Christopher, sir. I will try harder to enjoy the things he does for me" He said, although he knew it was going to be hard for him when he knew that every day at 3 o clock PM Chris would take him upstairs and fuck him, followed by bath time while Chris cooked, then Dinner, then a movie, then bed every single day, day in and day out. The mornings were worse, it was mostly just cleaning and meal times. Honestly 3pm was the most exciting thing he had every day and it wasn't even exciting to him anymore because he knew it was going to happen.

Phil frowned and nodded, giving Dan another spank. He was still mad at Dan though he respected that Dan was being one hundred percent truthfully to him. "Now, if you be a good little submissive to me now, you may be lucky enough to catch me in a good mood and we can sit down and talk about your options but I can promise you this right now Daniel, you have caught me in a very bad mood so you better be a very well behaved little submissive for me or you can forget about that little talk of ours" he hissed. He pulled way from Dan, standing at the side of the desk ready to give Dan his next command. "Get on your knees in front of me, I don't want you looking down, I want you looking up at me, watching my every move, don't let your eyes leave mine" he said, reaching over to grab onto Dan's leash harshly so Dan couldn't do any funny business, he had no time for Dan to fuck around and not follow his orders, if Dan decided to fuck around Phil would make sure Dan started to behave. "Be the best submissive for me right now Daniel, show me that you deserve a better master than chris" he smirked over at him, waiting for him to follow orders

Dan would always be perfect for Phil, he had been perfect for Phil from the day that he'd first came here. Phil was perfect if he was honest. He would take just about anything for that man. Quickly, before Phil hand even managed to finish speaking he was knelt down by Phil's feet, eyes locked on Phil's, knees slightly spread, back straight and hands resting on his knees. Just as he should be, perfect and beautiful. He was a little sore, sure and he knew for a fact his ass was burning red but he didn't care. He wanted to be a good little boy for Phil, nothing more and nothing less. Although, he had to admit the one thing he wanted more then being good for Phil was for Phil to give him a good hard fucking, he couldn't actually remember the last time he'd gotten a fucking that blew him away. But for now, he'd have to settle for being the perfect little boy.

Phil smirked, running his free hand through Dan's hair, brushing the soft strands out of his face "you're eager to be a good little boy for me aren't you?". Phil started to run his crop up and down Dan's thighs again as he let his eyes roam Dan's body, smirking when he realised just how hard Dan already was for him. Phil drew hi a crop back, slapping Dan's thigh again, definitely not forgetting to punish Dan for how he has been misbehaving "remember to count every single one of your spankings Daniel, I will stop only when I decide you are worthy enough of mercy or you use your safe word. I will alternate between hard and soft and different places on your body. Now start counting". He smirked smirked as he reached around to slap Dan's ass again.

Dan flinched slightly once again as he was hit in his inner thigh, although he made sure to keep his eyes locked on Phil's "Yes sir" he said softly "One" he counted before Phil reached around and brought the crop down on his already sore ass, causing him to jump slightly, although his eyes remained locked on Phil through the pain "Two" he said softly. Phil's comment about him being eager to be a good little boy made butterflies in his stomach, Phil had actually noticed and that fact made him warm and fuzzy on the inside. The spanks went on for some time, Phil's hits getting harder and harder followed by softer one's, all over his body. His thighs, his chest, his ass even his cock and balls a few times. As much as it hurt it also made him feel oddly good, the burn it was giving his body was satisfying and it made his cock even harder for Phil.

Phil smirked giving Dan one last spank on how cock before he put the riding crop down on the desk, deciding that Dan has had enough spanks to have learnt his lesson. Phil smirked as he moved his hands down to his jeans, playing with the button for a little bit before slowly unbuttining his jeans, smirking even more as he saw Dan's eyes grow with anticipation, he knew was teasing Dan like crazy and Phil was enjoying every single second of it. "Now tell me Daniel, should I reward you now? Should I reward you for taking those spankings like a good little submissive?" He asked as he slowly started to unzip his jeans, knowing that Dan could already see just how hard Dan's whispers of pain had got him and he sure as hell wanted Dan to fix the problem he had caused "do you think I should let you please sir?".

Dan's eyes brightened when he saw that Phil was playing with the button on his jeans, his eyes locked on Phil's fingers on his button, licking his lips slightly as his cock bounced with the want, the need for Phil's cock. He nodded wildly at Phil's question "Yes please, please reward me sir" he started begging, knowing fully well that was what Phil liked, he also liked hearing subs talk dirty to him "Please let me please you sir, with one of my holes I want to please you, sir with my dirty holes" he begged, all the while his eyes remained locked on Phil's fingers on his button "I want to service your cock so badly, sir."

"I see you remembered what I like" Phil chuckled, finally unbuttoning his jeans properly. He smirked as he reached in to his boxers pulling out his already hard cock. He stroked his thumb across the tip of his cock, making himself harder than he already, loving how eager Dan was and how he begged for his cock. After a couple more seconds, Phil moved his hand away from his cock before tangling his fingers in Dan's hair, pulling him closer to his cock "alright then Daniel, get to work before I decide to change my mind".

The second Dan was pulled closer to Phil's cock he gobbled it up, taking it all the way into his throat without a second thought, looking up at Phil with large, innocent eyes despite his cock being buried deep in his throat. He pulled back just enough to start bobbing on him, moving quickly and stroking him with one hand on the lower parts of his cock, all the while keeping eye contact with him, hollowing his checks just to add to the sensations that Phil was getting. He was determined to please Phil.

Phil let out a low groan, tangling his fingers in Dan's hair. He pushed the younger boys head down on his slightly "That's a good boy" he purred softly, forcing Dan to take more and more of him, knowing full well the younger boy could handle it. 

Dan's eyes widened slightly as his head was pushed further and further down onto Phil, he'd never deep throated Chris, Chris wasn't half as big as Phil anyway. He felt Phil hit the back of his throat and he gagged instantly, pulling off him, spluttering onto the floor. 

Phil sighed, looking down at the spluttering boy "Oh Daniel" he said softly, shaking his head "I thought you were better then this, you know you're going to be punished for this" he paused "Well, again since technically you are already being punished. Get up, brace yourself against my desk. Now!"


End file.
